Hallelujah
by Tia21
Summary: Évidemment qu'ils se détestent. Ce n'est ni une jolie robe, ni une main tendue qui vont changer quatre années de haine et de méchancetés. Mais pour une danse, peut-être qu'ils peuvent prétendre que c'est le cas.


Bonsoir à toutes et à tous !

Je suis très récemment retombée en amour avec ce très cher Dramione, alors me voici. Je pensais faire une suite à cette OS, mais en réalité, elle se suffit à elle-même. Navré pour toutes les personnes qui l'ont lu avant que je ne décide de ce léger changement !

Évidemment rien ne m'appartient, ça semble plutôt évident, JK Rowling garde tout pour elle.

En espérant que cela vous plaise ! Bonne lecture :)

* * *

La Grande Salle était splendide. Tout de blanc vêtu, l'esprit de Noël régnait dans la salle mythique du château de Poudlard. Chaque élève pénétrant en ce lieu magique s'émerveillait du moindre détail, et du goût avec lequel avait été réalisée la décoration. Le décor avait presque volé la vedette aux quatre Champions entrant sur la piste, au bras de leur partenaire. Mais évidemment, tous les yeux se tournèrent vers eux, et Hermione fit un clin d'œil à Harry, qui était visiblement particulièrement stressé. Le pauvre, la danse n'était vraiment pas son truc, tout comme être le centre de l'attention d'ailleurs, cela lui arrivant bien trop souvent. Hermione, elle, aimait la danse. Elle se rappelait les petits slows stupides et les fausses valses qu'elle faisait avec son père petite, et finalement apprendre à danser lui avait procuré une joie incommensurable. Et, ce soir, elle se sentait telle une princesse. Sa robe y était pour beaucoup, elle devait l'avouer, mais la présence du prince charmant y était aussi pour quelque chose. Elle avait encore du mal à croire que Viktor l'ait désiré comme cavalière, et qu'il la regarde de cette façon-là. C'était la première fois qu'un garçon la regardait ainsi, et elle se sentait toute chose, surtout que Viktor ne laissait indifférent aucune fille présente dans la salle. Et pourtant, alors que de magnifiques demoiselles se trouvaient au sein du château – encore plus que d'habitude, avec l'arrivée des françaises – c'était elle qui tournoyait à son bras. Ce soir, elle était heureuse. Et elle le serait toute la nuit, elle se le promit. Pour une fois, elle allait simplement penser à elle, et s'amuser le plus possible. Demain le conte de fée serait terminé et Cendrillon allait devoir rendre la jolie robe et reprendre ses haillons. Au moins, elle pourrait en profiter après minuit, contrairement à la princesse.

Voilà des heures qu'elle dansait, s'arrêtant à peine pour boire une gorgée de jus de citrouille, avant qu'un Viktor au grand sourire ne l'entraîne encore et encore sur la piste. Elle avait même dansé avec des filles dont elle connaissait à peine le nom, et ce, de toute Maison confondue. Visiblement, l'ambiance du bal avait rendu les Serpentardes plus accueillantes envers elle, et c'était bien agréable. Surtout que, contrairement aux apparences, Parkinson avait vraiment un déhanché du tonnerre – dommage qu'elle ressemble autant à un pékinois. Enfin, elle devait bien avoir quelques qualités, pour que monsieur le prince des Serpentards Draco Malfoy accepte de l'accompagner sur la piste. Elle imaginait mal Malfoy sortir avec la première venue. Ou peut-être que le Sang-Pur suffisait à ses yeux, allez savoir.

« Je vais nous prrrendrrre à boirrre. » La voix grave de Viktor résonna à son oreille et elle hocha vivement la tête, la bouche sèche à force de rire, chanter et danser. Brusquement, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait vu ni Harry, ni Ron, et décida alors de partir à leur recherche. Cela ne fut pas bien compliqué, étant donné que le bal commençait à toucher à sa fin et que la salle se vidait petit à petit. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle alla s'échouer à leurs côtés. Sa bonne humeur disparu cependant au fur et à mesure que Ron devenait de plus en plus mesquin et bientôt, elle était sur le point de faire un scandale au beau milieu de la Grande Salle.

« Tu ferais bien de rejoindre _Vicky_ , il va se demander où tu es passée. »

« Arrête de l'appeler Vicky ! » Elle était quasiment au bord de l'hystérie, à ce stade, et partit comme une furie hors de la salle. Mieux valait qu'elle se calme, car elle risquait de faire un malheur à continuer dans cette lancée. Elle termina sa marche furieuse sur les marches du Grand Escalier, se prenant la tête entre les mains. Le bout de ses doigts tremblait de colère, et elle maudissait Ron encore et encore. Il avait le chic pour savoir quoi dire pour lui faire du mal, exactement comme en première année, ce qui lui avait fallu de presque se faire tuer par un Troll des Montagnes.

« Non mais quel imbécile ! » Sa voix partit dans les aigües et soudainement, elle se mit à pleurer. Elle ne savait même pas si c'était pour Ron, ou si c'était tous les doutes qu'elle avait en elle qui ressurgissaient en bloc, suite à sa conversation avec le rouquin. Elle avait tellement heureuse ce soir, mais elle n'avait pas été capable de continuer sur sa lancée. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas simplement passer une bonne soirée, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas juste profiter d'une soirée en compagnie d'un garçon charmant sans que cet empoté ne vienne tout gâcher ? Il était juste tellement maladroit, et rustre aussi, et puis intolérant, et, et…

« Granger ? » Elle releva vivement la tête, ses yeux mouillés tombant sur ceux clairs de Malfoy. Oh super, maintenant il la voyait pleurer. Elle ne pouvait pas faire pire comme fin de soirée.

« C'est bon, tu m'as vu pleurer, t'es content, alors va-t'en, je n'ai pas la force de te supporter. » Elle ne pouvait définitivement pas encaisser la moindre insulte par rapport à son sang ce soir, et définitivement pas maintenant. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas parfaite, comme Fleur Delacour ? Sa vie serait tellement plus simple.

« Je savais bien que Krum était un empoté simplement capable de briser le cœur des filles. » Mais pourquoi Malfoy était encore là ? À faire des commentaires sur des choses dont il ne savait pas le moindre détail ? Furibonde, elle lui lança un regard courroucé. Elle n'était vraiment pas d'humeur.

« Viktor n'a absolument rien fait, et ce n'est absolument pas lui l'empoté. »

« Ah donc il y a bien un empoté. » Un petit sourire moqueur orna les lèvres de Malfoy, et Hermione eut fortement envie de lui en coller une, exactement comme en troisième année. Elle restait malgré tout sur ses gardes, car il ne l'avait toujours pas rabaissé après trois phrases, et ça, ce n'était pas normal. Est-ce que Malfoy était malade ? « Je paris que c'est Weasley. Il n'y a que lui pour te mettre dans des états pareils. » Elle allait définitivement le frapper.

« Bravo, t'as deviné. Tu veux une chocogrenouille ? » L'air à la fois moqueur et hautain sur le visage de Malfoy demeura bien en place, alors qu'il la regardait toujours. Et puis, finalement, un petit sourire fier vint orner son visage. Hermione fronça les sourcils. « On peut savoir ce que tu as, à sourire comme ça ? »

« Tu as cessé de pleurer. » Le froncement de sourcils s'accentua, avant qu'elle ne se rende compte qu'il disait la vérité. Sa colère s'était dirigée envers Malfoy, enlevant toute trace de tristesse, et les larmes avaient cessé de couler. Mais pourquoi il semblait fier de cela, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Elle préféra ne pas répondre, se contentant de lui jeter un regard enflammé et de finalement se détourner de lui, attendant clairement qu'il s'en aille. Chose qu'il ne fit pas, bien entendu. Mais à quoi jouait-il ?

« Viens. » À nouveau, Hermione tourna la tête vers elle et ses sourcils se haussèrent cette fois-ci, en le voyant lui tendre la main. Il avait l'air terriblement sérieux, et la brune elle, complètement perdue.

« Pardon ? »

« Viens avec moi. » Il fit un petit geste agacé de la main, un petit froissement de contrariété venant se loger sur son front. Hermione, elle, nageait en plein délire.

« Et pourquoi je ferai une chose pareille ? »

« Écoute, Granger. » Le ton agacé habituel revenait, et cela lui convenait bien mieux. Elle le trouvait beaucoup plus effrayant lorsqu'il n'était pas agressif, en réalité. Ce n'était tellement pas dans ses habitudes d'avoir une conversation normale avec elle, qu'elle préférait le voir agacé et en colère contre elle. « On se déteste. On se méprise, même. Mais tu restes une jolie fille pleurant le soir du bal car son crétin d'ami n'est pas capable d'assumer ses sentiments. Et je reste, un Malfoy, un gentleman, et les gentlemen rendent le sourire aux jolies filles tristes les soirs de bal. Donc, viens avec moi. »

Hermione cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, clairement stupéfaite. En soit, ce n'était même pas sa demande qui la choquait, ou le fait qu'il insinue que Ron ait des sentiments pour elle. Non, le plus choquant était clairement l'emploi à deux reprises du mot « jolie ». Elle avait qu'elle s'était mis en valeur ce soir-là, mais au point que Malfoy lui fasse un compliment… Par automatisme alors, elle se leva, glissa sa main dans la sienne, ce qui fit sourire Malfoy d'un air satisfait, et le suivit jusqu'à l'extérieur du château. Hermione frissonna face au froid hivernal, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle admira les environs, remarquant qu'il les amenait vers la petite grotte souterraine emménagée par McGonagall. Seul des petites fées peuplaient l'endroit, et Hermione se sentait de plus en plus perdue, même si, elle devait l'avouer, l'endroit était particulièrement beau. Les poils sur ses bras se hérissèrent alors que sa peau frissonnait doucement. Il faisait réellement froid, et Hermione regretta fortement d'avoir laissé le petit gilet qu'elle avait initialement prévu sur son lit. Draco la dévisagea un instant, avant de retirer sa propre veste, la lui tendant. Circonspecte, Hermione le regarda un instant avant d'enfiler le vêtement. La situation était déjà tellement bizarre qu'elle pouvait bien accepter la veste de Malfoy, surtout dans la mesure où elle mourrait de froid.

" _Hallelujah_ de Jeff Buckley" Il s'adressait aux petites fées, et avec émerveillement, Hermione les vit faire apparaître de petits carillons et frotter leurs ailes de façon à créer la musique demandée. Elle regarda Draco, l'étonnement peint sur le visage.

"J'ignorai qu'elles étaient capable de faire cela... Ni que tu connaissais de la musique Moldue."

"Les sorciers ont toujours été nul dans ce domaine." Malgré tout, elle ne savait plus vraiment comment le regarder et le considérer à présent. Il était aux antipodes même du Draco Malfoy qu'elle connaissait, et elle ne savait pas comment réagir face à cela. Il lui tendit une main, et elle s'en saisit, la chaleur légère de sa paume se transmettant à la sienne.

"Il paraît que tu as suivi les cours de valse optionnels de McGonagall." Muette, Hermione acquiesça, prenant la position de la danse. Naturellement, les petites fées reprirent le début de la chanson comme de rien était et, stupéfaite, Hermione se laissa mener. Malfoy dansait bien, il la guidait de façon sûre et délicate et Hermione se surprit à espérer de ne pas s'embrouiller dans les pas pour ne pas paraître stupide. Elle en entendrait parler pendant des années, Malfoy serait bien trop content de trouver une autre façon de la ridiculiser. Alors, sans dire un mot, Hermione laissa les bras de Malfoy la supporter, la musique l'envelopper et le reflet argenté des cheveux de Malfoy procuré par la lune blanche l'hypnotiser.

Et, pendant quelques minutes, le serpent et la lionne furent en parfaite harmonie.

 _And it's not a cry that you hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

* * *

Donc petite précision, j'ai eu l'idée de la valse sur Hallelujan après avoir regardé Marie et Yann Alrick danser dessus dans Danse Avec les Stars. Bref.

Laissez une petite review pour me dire si vous avez apprécié ou détesté, et laisser des critiques constructives :)

Et pour celles et ceux que cela intéresse, je vais sûrement faire un préquelle à _Vivre à la lumière._

Bisous,

Tia.


End file.
